Turn Off The Light
by MoonSacrificer
Summary: Matikan saja lampunya, Mum. Matikan saja agar aku bisa cepat tiba di suatu tempat yang aku takkan menyusahkan semuanya.


**Turn Off The Light**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Summary: Matikan saja lampunya, Mum. Matikan saja agar aku bisa cepat tiba di suatu tempat yang aku takkan menyusahkan semuanya.

Note: Hanya James Potter yang meninggal karna penyerbuan di Godric's Hollow. Harry tinggal berdua saja dengan Lily. Setting setelah tahun pertama. Liburan kenaikan kelas.

**Someone POV**

Mungkin liburan adalah saat yang paling ditunggu oleh para murid. Momen bersama keluarga yang kecil namun bahagia. Tapi itu untuk mereka yang tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diluar sana.

Di sebuah rumah kecil diantara rumah lainnya, dari sebuah jendela kecil yang cahayanya tampak redup, kita dapat melihat sesosok bocah lelaki yang duduk di ranjangnya. Memangku buku tebal entah apa.

Sedikit lelah, bocah itu pun memutuskan untuk tidur saja.

**Harry POV**

Uuuhhh… Ini di mana?

Ru-ruang di koridor tiga-kah?

Di-dingin se-sekali…

D-dan itu Quirell, berdiri di depan cermin Tarsah seraya menyeringai.

Aku melihat diriku kala itu… Ikut memandang cermin Tarsah…

Ukh… Lagi-lagi gambar Dad muncul di sana…

Apa itu? Ru-rumah yang terbakar? D-dan sekelompok orang dengan tudung hitam mengerikan.

ARRGGHHHH! Mengapa ini terjadi lagi?

Gambar berganti… Menjadi gambar koridor di Hogwarts…

Itu si kembar Parvati… Berbisik-bisik … Lalu entah siapa yang membesarkan volume suara mereka karna aku bisa mendengarnya.

"Dasar si Potter sok terkenal ya? Sok menolong padahal bisa saja orang yang ditolong terbunuh… Ternyata benar juga kata Malfoy … Sok sekali Harry Potter …"

Deg. Te-ternyata… Mereka yang katanya diam-diam memujaku bisa berkata seperti itu di belakangku…

Aku tidak tahu... Aku pikir di dunia sihir ini… Aku takkan mengenal seseorang yang membenciku… Cukup Voldemort saja yang ingin aku mati… Tapi ternyata ada yang lain… Yang hanya memanfaatkan aku…

Gambar di cermin Tarsah berganti lagi. Kali ini… Di kuburan?

Lalu siapa itu yang mirip denganku tapi agak tinggi? Apa itu aku beberapa tahun lagi? Dan pastilah pemuda di samping aku yang satunya itu Cedric Diggory.

Dan ada seseorang berubuh tambun yang mengacungkan tongkatnya dan berseru,

"AVADA KEDAVRA"

'TIDAAKKK!'

**Lily POV**

"Harry!" aku buru-buru merangkul putraku yang sepertinya terganggu dalam tidurnya.

Entah mengapa ia menjerit keras. Aku mengguncang tubuhnya, "Harry, bangun, Son."

Putraku, Harry James Potter, langsung membuka mata hijau cemerlangnya dan memelukku erat.

"Daddy…"

Aku tercekat. Rupanya malam itu yang dimimpikannya. Malam saat penyerangan para Death Eaters. Malam yang membuat kami (Aku dan Harry) kehilangan sosok yang kami cintai. James Potter. Suamiku dan ayah anakku.

"It's okay, Dear… I'm here with you…"

**Normal POV**

Malam datang lagi. Dan Lily memutuskan untuk menemani putranya sebentar.

"Mum, aku tahu kau lelah… Aku bisa tidur sendiri kok," ucap Harry. Lily hanya tersenyum menanggapi putranya itu.

"Okay… Lampunya aku matikan saja ya?"

Harry mengangguk.

'_Matikan saja lampunya, Mum. Matikan saja agar aku bisa cepat tiba di suatu tempat yang aku takkan menyusahkan semuanya. Matikan saja agar aku bisa cepat pergi ke dunia yang indah lainnya, dunia kematian.'_

Lily terhenyak. Lalu menggeleng cepat, "Good night, Dear."

Dan wanita itu berjalan keluar dengan perasaan yang tidak tenang entah mengapa.

**Harry POV**

Ahhh… Ini indah sekali… Terasa sangat nyaman… Perasaan yang tak pernah aku rasakan di dunia nyata.

Aku kini sedang menyusuri pinggir sungai yang mengalir jernih… Di sekitarnya terdapat banyak pepohonan yang jarang aku lihat. Dan di ujung sungai itu terdapat air terjun kecil.

Ahhh… Damai sekali. Langit yang biru cerah, pohon yang hijau, serta semburat sinar kuning yang dipancarkan matahari.

Andai aku bisa berada di sini selamanya.

'Kau bisa mendapatkan ini semua, Potter.'

Tiba-tiba suara berdesis menyapa telingaku. Aku merasa merinding mendengar suara layaknya ular seperti itu.

'Ba-bagaimana bisa?' jawabku.

'Raihlah tongkat dihadapanmu, dan ucapkan dengan jelas… Avada… Kedavra…'

Avada kedavra? Sepertinya aku tahu dua kata itu. Tapi aku terlanjur menginginkan semua keindahan ini. Aku lalu meraih tongkat itu dan mengucapkan kata tadi.

**Normal POV**

Harry bangkit dari ranjangnya dengan mata terpejam. Mungkin mengigau. Tangan kecilnya membuka laci dan meraih tongkat sihirnya.

Ia berdiri, mengacungkan tongkat itu tepat di jantungnya. Dan berkata,

"Avada kedavra."

Dan malam pun berganti pagi. Mentari dengan bangga menunjukkan cercah cerah cahayanya melalui jendela yang mengembun.

Lily yang sudah bangun berniat membangunkan putranya sekadar berjalan-jalan pagi. Tapi betapa kagetnya Lily ketika membuka pintu kamar Harry.

Harry terjatuh tiga meter dari ranjangnya dengan tangan kanan menggenggam tongkat sihir.

Panik, Lily berusaha membangunkan Harry. "Harry, bangun, Son! Apa yang terjadi ini?"

Sementara di ruang tamu, Remus Lupin dan Nymphadora Tonks yang baru datang terkejut mendengar teriakkan Lily dari kamar Harry. Setibanya mereka di sana, mereka tak percaya dengan pengelihatan mereka.

"Lily! Ada apa!" Dora dan Remus langsung menghampiri tubuh Harry.

Remus dengan sigap memeriksa denyut nadi dan detak jantung Harry. Tapi sia-sia. "Dora! Periksa tongkat yang digenggam Harry! Coba temukan mantra yang mungkin dirapalkan Harry tanpa sadar!"

Setelah memeriksa tongkat itu, Dora terbelalak lebih tak percaya.

"Mantra pembunuh… Harry merapalkan mantra 'Avada kedavra' pada dirinya sendiri dalam keadaan tanpa sadar!"

Lily menahan nafas terkejut. Remus lalu berdiri, "Aku akan menemui Albus dan Severus… Mungkin mereka dapat membantu kita menguak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

**Beberapa saat kemudian.**

Remus, Albus, dan Severus datang melalui jalur floo. Albus dan Severus sendiri kaget dengan keadaan Harry yang sepertinya mati dengan tenang padahal mati dengan kutukan pembunuh.

Lily lalu menceritakan tentang mimpi Harry yang ia lihat melalui 'Legimens'. Rupanya Harry merasa begitu dibenci sekitarnya dan selalu merasakan tekanan batin yang sangat menyakitkan.

**Di pemakaman.**

Harry telah disemayamkan diperistirahatan terakhirnya. Di samping makam James. Satu-persatu pelayat pergi berlalu. Hanya Lily yang senantiasa bertahan di depan makam keluarganya itu. Ia lalu meletakkan sebuket bunga lily putih karna ia tahu James dan Harry menyukai lily putih.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia menangis. Dan kali ini, ia memutuskan untuk berhenti.

"Apa kau telah menemukan duniamu itu, Sayang? Dunia di mana kau takkan menyusahkan semuanya… Padahal, aku di sini masih menyayangimu… Bersama Dumbledore, Severus, Remus, Dora, Sirius, dan teman-temanmu itu… Kematian bukanlah penyelesaian atas segalanya, Harry… Karna kematian itu hanyalah ujung dari keputus-asaan…" Dan Lily pun berlalu dari tempat itu.

**THE END** _

Maaf abal… Karna Yuu sendiri masih amatir… Mohon saran dan kritik serta masukkan senpai sekalian yang dapat disampaikan melalui review…


End file.
